


Clouded Future

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash couldn’t see Nick’s future anymore</p><p>For <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dancinbutterfly"></span><a href="http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/"><b>dancinbutterfly</b></a></p><p>Spoilers: Seize the Night and several books after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouded Future

Ash knew all about Nick’s past and future. He knew about the gang Nick ran with, of how he stood up to them. He could see the happiness of Nick and his wife, the brood of children they would have for Cherise Gautier to spoil and love. He could see it all from the moment he first met Kyrian’s new Squire.

Right up until the night he dammed Nick and turned him against Ash. Everything changed and Ash couldn’t see Nick’s future anymore. Because he got too close to Nick, because Nick had become his closest friend in a millennium. And Ash couldn’t see the future of anyone he was cared deeply for.

Ash fought against Nick’s anger and grief, trying to get through to the man he hoped was still there under all of Nick’s rage. When Nick joined with Stryker to kill him, Ash despaired of ever getting his friend back. He wanted to rail at the rules that made it impossible for him to see Nick’s future. To see what would happen to Nick and himself.

In the end, when it came down to killing Ash, Nick had turned on Stryker, and save Ash’s life. Ash got his friend back. Different, harder, with grief still lurking in his eyes, but still Ash’s friend. But in all his hopes and wishes Ash hadn’t expected this; couldn’t imagine anything like this starting between them, not even in the deepest part of his heart.

The feel of Nick’s hand against his cheek, the hesitation and fear in Nick’s eyes just before Nick kissed him. Ash had frozen at the feel of Nick’s lips against his own. The kiss was a mere brush of mouths, too brief to be called a kiss. And as Nick pulled back, Ash was already reaching for him, his own hands shaking with uncertainty.

Ash still can’t see Nick’s future, but somehow, it doesn’t matter as much. Not when he has Nick like this, stretched out naked beneath him, skin glistening with sweat and Nick’s eyes bright with something that feels an awful like love.

 


End file.
